


last summer

by Chiaroscuro555



Category: Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate universe - Mafia, BJYX Prompt Fest (The Untamed RPF), BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan is Real, Blonde Wang Yibo, BoXiao freeform, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Humor, M/M, YiZhan World Domination, Yizhan freeform, lsfy - Freeform, zsww - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiaroscuro555/pseuds/Chiaroscuro555
Summary: Spoiled blonde baby Yibo with Yanyan and Lele as his doting fathersWYB fell in love at first sight with a boy that summer 8 years ago, but he didn't get his name.Things got complicated when he found out that the boy is not someone he was supposed to be in love with...
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 16
Kudos: 117
Collections: BJYX Prompt Fest 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fefedove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fefedove/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [bjyx_fest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjyx_fest) collection. 



It was a hot summer afternoon, a perfect time to just relax and do nothing, and it's precisely what they were doing. Lounging on the back of their private beach, sipping frozen cold margaritas with tiny umbrellas, while watching the waves continuously chasing the sand. 

Well, until their beloved son, the apple of their eyes, the light that shines brighter than the sun, came over, sporting bruises on his delicate porcelain skin.

It's not the first time their baby got bruises all over, and most likely won't be the last one. It was mostly because of his... androgyny appearance. With his natural blonde hair, courtesy of a westerner mother, and a face like an angel, the kids of his same age tend to make fun of him. And it's not helping that the kid, being the strong headed one, won't ever give up even though it often ended in his loss. And bruises marred his snow-white skin.

But this time, instead of looking gloomy, he looked... determined. He came closer, and sat between them, still silent. They let him be, knowing that he would talk when he wanted to. He licked his lips, and tucked his longish hair behind his ears, while his other hand's playing with the red handkerchief that's been tied to his left kneecap.

"Papa Lele, Papa Yanyan..." he asked in a soft voice, eyes looking straight at his two doting fathers.

"Yes, baby? What's wrong?" Lele answered him, caressing his beautiful silky blonde hair.

"You know you can talk about anything to us, right?" Yanyan also straightened his back, leaned closer, ready to listen to whatever their precious boy wanted to talk about.

"Papas, at what age I can get married?"

Yanyan and Lele paused whatever they were doing, and dropped their jaws in astonishment. 

Both of the Wangs are notorious mafia bosses, and they are seasoned negotiators, they can wring blood out of stone if necessary. But this little boy had rendered them speechless in a sentence. Their brains had short-circuited for a whole minute, before finally Yanyan could give a stuttered response.

"Wh-what do you mean by that, baby? Do you have someone in mind?"

"Don't you think it's a bit early for you to decide about who you want to marry? After all, you're still 10 years old..." Lele wiped the sweat that's suddenly drenched his back and neck.

"I know I'm still young, but I have already decided that I'm going to marry that person."

They were speechless by the quiet determination in their baby's eyes, and finally, after some thoughts, they gathered him into their collective hugs.

"Sure baby, as long as it makes you happy." Lele kissed the top of his head fondly while he ruffled the soft silky hair.

"By the way, you haven't mentioned, who is this person that you want to marry? Is she one of our neighbors? Is she pretty? Why didn't you bring her here?" Yanyan started to get his wit back, and was beginning to question their kid.

Surprisingly, the little boy blushed, and lowered his head down.

"I don't know his name..." he spoke in a low, barely audible voice, making both of his parents struggle to hear him.

"Come again?"

"I... I said I don't know his name, papas! All I know is he's this older gege, and he saved me from those fucking brats, and he gave me this handkerchief and he wrapped my wound...and...and..." he faltered and finally stopped, still blushing.

Yanyan and Lele looked at each other, astonished at their kid's unusual behaviour. He was usually so cold and not showing any emotions to other people he didn't know well, lest to a stranger. So this boy, whoever he was, must leff some deep impression for him to be that eager to get married.

"He's the most beautiful person I've ever seen, papas, he's so nice to me, and he kicked those brats' asses so easily, he looked like dancing while doing so, and he patted me fondly before he disappeared...." then his face turned into something resembling sadness. "And I'm so stupid to forget to ask for his name, papas..." a single tear dropped on his cheek.

"Aww, don't worry baby, we're gonna find out who this boy is, don't be sad, papas will be sad if you're sad..." Yanyan hugged him tight, his heart almost exploded out of his chest because it couldn't contain his love for this sweet little boy.

"We'll find him, even though we have to move heaven and earth for you. I promise we'll find him, baby"

Ever since then, he went back to the beach house, either with his fathers or alone, at every chance he's got. But he hasn't been able to meet the boy again, and it slowly made him think that maybe... maybe he only imagined that boy in his mind.

\-----

"Yanyan, do you think I'm getting fatter?" Lele twirled in front of him, looking at his behind, then his left, then his right.

"You know you're always perfect, Lele, and there's not an ounce of extra fat on your body." Yanyan answered his spouse, while sharpening his knife.

"You and your sweet tongue..." Lele smacked Yanyan on his arm, then kissed him softly. "Now can you take care of that dirt bag already?" He pointed at the squirming man in front of them, bound and gagged, and tried to scream but only came as a muffled sound.

"I was going to, when you distract me with your questions!"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Are you going to use your knife? Or the blade? Or this one's my favorite, the serrated one, ooh it's gonna hurt like hell..." Lele grabbed one of the small serrated blades, moved closer to the tied man, and touched the blade to his cheek. 

"So, where should I start?"

Just then, the door to the basement opened, and in rush one of their son's bodyguards, Yixuan.

"Boss Lele, Boss Yanyan..." he was out of breath when he entered, and he took a few minutes to catch it.

"What happened, Yixuan? Where's Yibo? Is he back yet?" Lele pulled the knife to hide it, in case their boy waa following his bodyguard.

"I.. I.. I'm sorry bosses, but we seem to have lost Young Master a short while ago..." Yixuan's voice trembled and he bowed deeply. "I'm prepared to have any punishment you give me, boss!"

"WHAT? You lost Young Master? How????" Lele rammed the knife into the prisoner's thigh, making him wail like a banshee although muffled by his mouth gag, and grabbed Yixuan's collar.

"Lele, listen to what he said first before you kill him." Yanyan's soft voice seemed to calm Lele down a fraction, and he let go of Yixuan. 

"Fine, now tell us what happened."

Yixuan gulped before answering his bosses, "We have no idea too boss, we were just walking in the park, while Young Master played with his skateboard. One minute he was there and next thing we know… he just disappeared!" He almost cried right there and then if it wasn't for whatever pride he had left.

"Which park?" asked Yanyan, he felt the cold creeping in his back.

"The one beside Sunset West Apartment, the one with the sunflower garden in it."

Yanyan smashed the table with his fist, making the others jump in surprise, and although Lele shared the same sentiments with him, he felt his stomach drop.

"That was right smack in the middle between our turf and the Yuwens'... it's neutral turf, but still... shitshitshit, why did you bring him there, Yixuan?"

"I.. it's Young Master's favorite place, boss... he always goes there whenever he has time, just to meet his friends playing skateboard..." 

"Does he always go there at the same time?"

"No, he knew that he was never supposed to go anywhere at the same time or same route. He knew the rules by heart, boss."

Yanyan seemed to think hard about this unexpected development, making Lele and Yixuan anxious.

"I'm thinking about the Yuwens' internal conflict." Yanyan ran his big calloused hand over his face. "Ever since Yuwen Senior was ill, the oldest Yuwen tried to usurp the head position, but old Yuwen knew that his oldest son is a mean, greedy, cold-hearted asshole, unlike the youngest one that he groomed since he was young."

"What's it got to do with our baby?"

"First of all, our 'baby' is already 18, and capable of protecting himself. I'm just worried if the oldest Yuwen knows that Yibo is alone, he will do something to him. Things that I don't even want to think about." He remembered the last time he met with the Yuwens for their annual discussion about each of their turf's problems. They're not friends but also not enemies either. Neutral ground. Old Yuwen was a very strict man, and borderline OCD, but he's fair and straightforward. The junior, however, has a lot of problems with his penchant for liquor and gambling. And the way he looked at Yibo... well, let's just say that the Wangs won't ever let their precious son alone with him alone, anytime, anywhere.

"Yixuan, go back to the park with the others. Find him. You have to find him, whatever it takes."

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Yibo knew that he wasn't supposed to be going outside alone, that's why he ways brought his four bodyguards along. _Four!_ Sometimes his papas went a little overboard with their protectiveness.

Sure, he looked like a teenage girl, but he was very capable of defending himself, thanks to the rigorous martial arts' training he underwent ever since he was 8 years old. That's the risk of being a doted, only son of powerful mafia bosses. He also has a loose limb thanks to the dance practices he loved so much.

He had never wanted to escape his bodyguards, at first. They were good friends of his, since their age differences are not much, only by a maximum of 5 years. They were also very skillful at their job, enjoying every moment with their bosses' spoiled kid. It's just that he thought he saw someone familiar. 

He thought he saw him, that boy from the summer 8 years ago. He was older, obviously, but Yibo could never forget the beauty mark under his lips. So, when he accidentally bumped into him, he was speechless, unable to voice his apology to the man under him. He was lying on top of him, skateboard and all, and while he thought the man would be angry and scolded him, he just... laughed. The sound of the laugh was like a bell, clear and enchanting, making his heart beat faster than it should.

"Are you okay, kid? You should watch where you were going next time." The man ruffled Yibo's longish blond hair fondly, but stopped when he saw that his kneecap was bleeding.

"You're bleeding."

He quickly took out a monogrammed silk handkerchief from his jeans' pocket, and pressed it on the knee, tied it down tightly.

"There you are, I'm sorry I'm in the middle of urgent matter right now, so I can't take you to the hospital. But you should get it checked though, it's a shame if a pretty girl like you had a scar in a visible place."

He carried Yibo to the nearest bench as if he weighted nothing at all, and ruffled Yibo's hair once more before he left him, still speechless.

A minute later he regained enough brain cells to actually curse.

_A girl?? A GIRL??? WHAT THE FUCK??_

_But that was a nice princess-carry that he did. Very knight-in-shining-armor thingy_.

He regained his mobility soon enough to see his bodyguards were actually kinda busy playing skateboards by themselves, knowing he was just a stone-throw away from them, then he decided right there and then to follow his gut. Which in turn, made him follow the man with the beauty mark under his lips.

  
He followed him stealthily, and in turn found out about the secret bodyguard the man had. He had two that Yibo could recognize even with all the subtleties. But he suspected there were more.

_Who was this guy?_

He must be some kind of upper echelon in mafia hierarchy, by the way he carried himself, plus the bodyguards.

Yibo tucked his blonde hair inside his cap, put his hoodie on, and went on following the man. He was being very careful, knowing that he already entered the enemy's turf. He wasn't so keen on being caught, especially by the Yuwens. 

But then the man entered a gated manor that was the Yuwen's headquarter, Yibo's heart sank.

 _Of all the people he could choose to fall in love with_.

He looked at his watch and thought what the hell, before climbed up onto the nearest tree like a monkey.

He quickly propped himself into the nearest tree, looking inside, before he would decide what to do next. But before he could do more than thinking, he heard the unmistakable sound of a cocking gun behind him.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here..." there's a smugness lacing the voice behind him. 

_So here's the third bodyguard._

Yibo didn't even detect the presence of this man. Just how good was he? He put his arms up, and feigned innocence.

"Ah? Ah! Please don't kill me, gege! I was just playing here! I'm sorry gege! I won't do it again..please don't kill me!!" He squeezed a tear, maybe two, to make the other sympathized and let him go. This tricks never failed to serve his purpose...until now.

"Save it, kid, I saw you followed my boss since the park. What's your motive, huh? Are you a honey trap sent by the Jins? The Wangs?" The man with the gun still pointed the gun at him, but in a more relaxed manner, with eyes scrutinized every move the younger made.

"Wh-what? What do you mean a honey trap? I'm just a kid, can't you see?" He was kind of nervous by this man's unwavering gaze to him, as if he knew who he really is. "Well, you see ge, I was clumsily falling down on the park and this man saved me, but I didn't get the chance to say thank you. Just when I want to say it, he had already left, so I followed him to this place." He fidgeted nervously with his plaid shirt, and biting his lips unconsciously, while the man looked at him as if pondering what to do. 

The man thoroughly checking Yibo from top to bottom, scrutinizing his heavily ripped, knee length jeans, oversized red plaid shirt covering white tank top, and longish blonde hair, half tucked behind one ear. He tapped his head with the butt of his gun repeatedly, thinking hard of what to do with this pretty boy. He did see his boss saved him, but this... this was niggling the back of his brain so hard, he didn't know what to do. So he did what he thought best. 

He grabbed Yibo's collar and dragged him inside the mansion.

The man sat Yibo down in a small, study room, and left after locking the door. Then he looked for his boss, to solve this problem once and for all. 

He found him in his office, right in the middle of an obviously important conference call with a few of their high level lieutenants. He slipped into the room quietly, and waited for his boss to finish the call, which happened exactly 30 minutes later, before he made his presence known.

"Why are you lurking there, Xue Yang? Is there something important for you to show yourself in the broad daylight?" The man chuckled.

"Well, I wouldn't be lurking if there's nothing of importance, boss." He came closer and whispered in his ear.

"What?" He couldn't believe his ear, before he chuckled. "Are you for real?" And when Xue Yang nodded, he laughed. "Take me there."

They walked back to the small study room where Xue Yang left Yibo alone, and opened it to find it empty.

"Are you sure you're not hallucinating?" But before Xue Yang could answer him, he heard something from his left, and dodged it in time to see the fire poker almost hit him in the face. He grabbed and twist it before pulling it closer, revealing the pretty little attacker. 

Xue Yang pulled out his gun, but the man signaled him to stop and pulled Yibo closer, fire poker and all.

"What a feisty little cat you are," he took the fire poker, and gave it to Xue Yang, before looking back to Yibo, "so tell me, why did you follow me, little girl?" His voice was like a warm honey, and not unkind, but his eyes were unreadable.

Yibo, being a gangly 18 year old boy, was tall for his age, but this man is much, much taller, he had to raise his head to look at him straight in the eye, petulantly.

"Are you blind or something, ge? I am a MAN, not a little girl!" He pouted at the man, and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Well, I can see that now, obviously," the man eyeing Yibo's adam's apple, the most prominent feature in his upper body that indicated that he was indeed a male. "So, what are you following me for? To clarify that you're a ... man?" The man was very obviously trying to hide his smile, but it escaped somehow, showing his dimples and his bunny teeth. And if Yibo hasn't already been in love with him since 8 years ago, he would right now. The smile was so bright and beautiful, it blinded Yibo temporarily.

"Ah.. uhm.. I-I want to thank you properly for helping me back in the park, ge." He lost his cool and bowed his head deeply. "And I want to know your name, to repay for your kindness." He looked at the man straight in the eye, unwavering.

"Why, you little..." Xue Yang took a step forward, but stopped by the man. "Boss?"

"Xue Yang, he's just a little kid, please restrain yourself." He then looked at Yibo, smiling. "Hi, my name is Xiao Zhan. Nice to meet you, boy." He offered his hand, which was grabbed by Yibo quickly, feeling the warmth and the strength radiated from it.

"I'm not a little kid or boy, I'm an adult man, I'm 18 already, and my name is W... Yibo." He looked at both men defiantly, before reluctantly let go of Xiao Zhan's warm hand.

"Well, Yibo, now that you've said what you want to say, I need to go back to attend some important calls," he ruffled Yibo's silky blonde hair. "Xue Yang, take him back to the hospital to check on his wound." 

"Ah.. no thanks, Zhan-ge.. may I call you Zhan-ge?" He looked at Xiao Zhan, bright eyes and a blush started to creep into his cheek, seeing how handsome his Zhan-ge is. It was better, much better than the face he saw only in a dream. The face he imagined in his dream.

Xiao Zhan's face softened, correctly reading the infatuation radiating from the boy. "Yes, you may call me Zhan-ge. But you have to promise me to get your wound checked now." He signaled Xue Yang. "Take him to the hospital, and don't leave him until his wound is fixed. Then bring him to wherever he wants."

Xue Yang nodded, and grabbed Yibo by the hand, "C'mon kid, let's take a ride."

If any other people from _his_ family said the exact phrase, it meant that the ride would be the last ride. But he trust Xiao Zhan not to do the same. 

_Or would he?_


	3. Chapter 3

"So, Xue Yang gege, are you gonna wait for me until they finish?" Yibo tilted his head at the man, who seemed to be aware of everything that happened in his surroundings. 

He looked at Yibo, as if contemplating something.

"Listen kid, I don't know who you are, and I don't know what your end game is. I just know that my boss is the best person in the world and I will do anything to protect him from harm. Anything." He got closer to Yibo's face. "Including you." He straightened up his body, and brushed the invisible lint on his suit. "Just so you know, I like my knives."

_Wow, this gege was so intense_ , but Yibo couldn't help but admire his dedication, seeing he was also the same.

"Ge, why are you so mean, I really didn't mean anything, I'm just an innocent bystander here." He showed his famous pout again.

"Right… the innocent kid who happened to be mastering martial arts fluently." He referred back to the time he almost hit Xiao Zhan with the fire poker. "I'm not blind or deaf, you know." He looked intensely at Yibo. "That begs the question. Who are you, kid? Really. You must be from some influential family, with your high end branded stuff, although questionable taste." He snickered at the artfully ripped jeans and plain white t-shirt that cost him a few hundred dollars, at least.

He was just about to retort, when he heard the familiar sound from his behind.

"Yibo!"

_Shit_.

He turned around so fast, making his head spin, to see Sungjoo and Seungyoun ran toward him.

_Double shit._

He turned back to Xue Yang again and bowed his head.

"Thank you gege, it seems that my cousins have found me already, so yeah, you may go back to Zhan-ge now, tell him I'm safe and sound. Thanks again!!"

Before Xue Yang could do anything, Yibo had already gone, dragging both of his bodyguards outside with him.

  
  


"Yibo! Where have you been? We've been looking for you! Bos Lele and Yanyan almost had heart attacks when they heard you've gone missing!" Seungyoun, obviously very upset, gave Yibo a once over. "We tried to go to hospital, in case you have an accident, and thank god we found you." 

Then Sungjoo saw the bandage on his knee.

"Did you hurt yourself? Or did someone hurt you? Tell gege and we'll kill whoever it was! Is it the man talking to you?"

"Seungyoun, Sungjoo stop talking, I'm fine, I just scratched my knee from falling down the skateboard. I don't want to make any ruckus so I decided to go to the hospital myself. I was just about to call you when you came."

They looked at him, skeptical, but had no other choices other than letting their bosses know about the safety of their only son. 

"I don't buy your excuses for a bit, just so you know, Yibo." Sungjoo pulled out the phone from his pants. "But let's just hope both of your fathers bought it."

  
  


\-----

  
  


He was grounded for a week.

In the end, both of his fathers did not remotely believe his lame excuse of going to hospital _alone._

He was supposed to have his bodyguards with him _at all times._ That's the number one rule. And under no condition that he was to break it.

Luckily his bodyguards were let off of the hook, because this was not their fault. They were still on probation though.

_Well, he tried. He only hoped when he got out of the house arrest,he would find Zhan-ge again. This time, this time he would not let him go._

  
  


\-----

  
  


He was forbidden to go to the park again. He protested and sulking and pouting and yelling and refusing to eat, but both of his fathers were quite adamant. And they threatened to send him to study abroad if he dared to disobey them.

Now he must think fast to find a way to meet his Zhan-ge again. He knew that Xiao Zhan was an upper echelon on the Yuwen hierarchy. The question was, how he'd gonna find out more about him.

  
  


\-----

  
  
  


It's been another month before he could finally escape his bodyguards again. This time, he didn't go to the park, instead he hid in one of the apartment buildings, the rooftop to be exact. He knew he could always find someone there to bum a cigarette or beer, usually it's Jackson or Dongjun, the spoiled rich brats that lived in the penthouses. They were all at the same age, so Yibo found it easy to interact with them.

This time, though, this time, he found someone entirely unexpected.

He walked up the stairs, two at the time, because he's young and full of energy, that's why. He arrived at the rooftop on the 23rd floor and blinked his eyes in confusion.

There was someone already on the asphalt floor near the wall across the entrance. He was sitting in a careless manner, cigarette in his hand, and ruffled hair, as if he drove his own hand multiple times through it. His shirt was unbuttoned halfway and his sleeves rolled up. 

_Xiao Zhan._

_Just when he thought he couldn't see him anymore._

The man looked at him, and gave him his radiant smile.

"Yibo, isn't it?" He gestured to the boy to come closer. "What a coincidence." He patted the floor beside him. "Come, sit with me."

"So, how are you? How's your knee?" He looked at Yibo's knee. "Ah, I see it healed nicely. Good. Be more careful next time." He dragged his cigarette and exhaled the smoke, making a circle. 

"It's good to be you, young, carefree, with nothing to worry about." He talked, after what it seemed like a long stretch of silence.

"Are you okay, Zhan-ge? Is there anything I can do for you?" Yibo was worried for this beautiful man. There's a dimness in his eyes that wasn't there the last time he saw him. 

"Nah, don't worry about it, kid. It's just work stuff, nothing for you to be concerned about." He ruffled Yibo's hair fondly. "But thanks anyway." He smiled, but it was a ghost of the smile that Yibo remembered from last month. 

Yibo felt panic inside. _What happened in the short time he didn't get to see him?_

So he did what he's good at.

"Zhan-ge, let's go out for lunch, my treat. I bet you haven't had lunch yet, right?" He pouted, and almost whined, while he hung on Xiao Zhan's arm. "Besides, I don't think I've said thank you for your help the other day."

The look that Xiao Zhan gave him, was a mix between amusement and incredulity. But Yibo could see that he would likely indulge him, because _who could turn down this pretty face and sajiao act._

No one. That's the answer.

He never once got turned down when he put up the cute act and pouty mouth. He knew what he looked like and he used it all to his advantage.

"...alright, let's have lunch together. Where do you want to take me, Your Highness?" He teased Yibo with now-sparkling eyes. 

Yibo felt like he was on the moon when he saw that twin crescent moon appear and grace him with the most beautiful smile he has ever seen.

"I know a place." He grinned at Xiao Zhan, who stood up and patted his pants off debris. 

_How could a man be so beautiful like this?_

"Alright, let's have lunch together."

  
  


\-----

  
  


Yibo took him to a secluded, small, nondescript eatery, which he frequented often with his bodyguards. It boasted a great food, affordable price, and mostly, discretion.

"I've never been here before." Xiao Zhan commented as he sat down on the floor. This was a japanese style eatery where you should sit down on the tatami to eat. He took off his shoes and sat down, half-sprawled on his back, making Yibo gulp at the beautiful sight.

"What do you want to eat, Zhan-ge? Their tonkatsu ramen here is the best you've ever tasted, or maybe you want to eat lighter? Heavier?" Yibo suddenly felt nervous, because he never ate with someone other than his fathers or his bodyguards.

"Since you're the frequenter here, why don't you order for me? I trust you." He winked at Yibo, and appeared to catch his nervousness.

"Alright then, Zhan-ge, I will definitely pick something that you're gonna enjoy." 

In the end, Yibo ordered _everything_ from their menu. Every. Single. Things.

The look on Xiao Zhan's face when he saw that Yibo was actually ordering everything, was priceless.

"Yibo…" he sighed, half fondly, half exasperatedly. "Why waste food? You know we won't be able to finish all of these, right?"

"Don't worry, Zhan-ge, whatever we don't eat, I will ask the owner to donate it to the homeless shelter near here. So, nothing will be wasted." He grinned, proud of himself for thinking fast. 

Xiao Zhan smiled, then shook his head. "You are really something, Yibo." He took his chopsticks, and took a slice of salmon sashimi, then put it on Yibo's plate. "Eat. You're so skinny, it's not good for your growth."

"Zhan-ge always knows best, I will surely obey Zhan-ge, then I will grow up to be more taller than Zhan-ge, then…" he halted his rainbow farts, then blushing.

"Then what?" Xiao Zhan put a piece of the sashimi into his mouth and chewed slowly, savoring the fresh taste of it.

"...then you're gonna find out later. When I'm taller than you." He shoved a few pieces of assorted sashimi into his mouth, making it bulged like a blowfish.

Xiao Zhan couldn't help but laugh, seeing the cuteness of this young boy with the serious eyes.

"Oh, Yibo, Yibo, you really are special." He ruffled the boy's blonde hair. "I always wondered if this is real or not." He took a strand of the blonde hair, and caressed it slowly, making Yibo's stomach churned in a foreign feeling.

"It's real, unfortunately, my mom was a foreigner and she had long blonde hair. At least that's what people told me, because she passed away when I was born."

The movement halted. Then started again, this time it's more like a pat to his head.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I bet you're being very much loved right now, am I right?" He took his chopsticks again, leaving Yibo feeling empty.

"Well, yeah if you call overprotective treatment as love."

"I think that there are many kinds of love. Overprotective is just one of the ways of showing you that they really care about you and your safety, right?"

"Not if it means that I don't get to see you anymore." He knew he was being petulant, but he couldn't help it. He seemed to sense the fondness in Xiao Zhan's action toward him, so he pushed further.

"Zhan-ge, I want to see you again, after this, I mean not right now obviously, but maybe some other day. I like you. A lot." He looked straight into Xiao Zhan's eyes, so he saw the surprise, the fondness, and finally the obvious hesitation.

"Yibo...I-I'm not someone that you want to get involved with, trust me, I'm not as good as you thought I was." He exhaled, and put his chopstick down, his face became serious. "You are a great kid, really, and I'm flattered that you like me," he drove his hand through his hair. "But I don't think that I'm a good enough person to earn more than your casual acquaintance."

"You see, Yibo, I literally got blood on my hands, and I don't know how to stop it…." He had this painful expression on his face, and the sadness was back, dimming his light.

"Zhan-ge, I…" but before he could finish his sentence, Xue Yang appeared out of nowhere. He glared at Yibo, and whispered something to Xiao Zhan.

He could see Xiao Zhan become tense, and his eyes hard. He nodded, then Xue Yang left.

"I'm sorry, Yibo, I'll have to cut this lunch short, there's something I have to do, it's urgent." He stood up, and got ready to leave. Gone the relaxed and smiling Xiao Zhan, replaced by this… harder version of him.

"Zhan-ge, wait…" Yibo tore out the corner of the menu, and wrote his number on it. "This is my number. Call me anytime. To have lunch again. Or dinner. Or coffee. Or anything. Your treat this time." He smiled with a hint of sadness and hope, and Xiao Zhan must be caught on that, because his eyes became softer.

"I will, Yibo, I will." He put the paper with Yibo's number in his pocket, then ruffled the boy's hair. "Thank you for lunch, and I'll see you soon."

Then he was gone, leaving Yibo alone with a table full of food, and a giddy heart he didn't know what to do with.

  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note the change in rating from M to E

It's been more than a month since Yibo saw the last of Xiao Zhan and he really tried to wait for him to call first. He brought his phone with him all the time, not leaving it for a second including when he took a bath or going to the toilet or even when he played his skateboard and games.

Seungyoun made an off-handed comment that Yibo looked like he was waiting for his girlfriend to call, and Yixuan took notes on how red Yibo's cheeks were.

Until one day he decided that he could not wait anymore. He  _ would not _ wait anymore. Then he snuck out in the middle of the day with determination in his brain.

_ He had to make Xiao Zhan his. _

  
  
  
  


He sneaked into Xiao Zhan's office, knowing that he would soon be there at this time of the day. It was not an easy task to sneak into the goddamn enemy's mansion, but after he finds out about their routines, he only has to be wary of Xue Yang, the shadow guard.

When he was in, safely, he sat leisurely on Xiao Zhan's plush chair, twirled it around, making soft squeaky noises that were not unpleasant in the silence of the office.

He was looking outside of the window, thinking, when he felt a small knife pressed onto his jugular, from behind the chair.

"Who are you, and what are you… Yibo?" He took the knife off him and quickly hid it behind the chair. "What the hell? How did you get into my office?"

Calm Xiao Zhan was a true beauty, but flustered Xiao Zhan was really a sight to behold, with his surprised but not unwelcoming expression. Then it changed to something darker.

"Why are you here? Are you hurt?" He touched Yibo's jaw and turned his face to check for any injuries, as if there's no time passed between the last time they met and now.

Yibo could smell the hint of jasmine on Xiao Zhan's pulse, and he felt that he slowly lost to his own selfish desire being in such close proximity to the man of his dream. That, and the realization that Xiao Zhan was right in front of him. In person. And he missed him so fucking much.

He didn't think twice before grabbing Xiao Zhan's hand and pulled him closer, kissed him straight on his delectable lips, making him moan involuntarily. Then he took the chance to tongue his way inside, exploring the taste and the texture of the mouth of the only person he had ever loved.

Xiao Zhan was very much surprised. He knew the boy liked him, but he pushed it aside as an adolescent's crush. But judging by the passion he put into the kiss, well, he didn't know what to think anymore because frankly, the kiss affected him so much he could barely think straight. The soft, plush lips, slowly making its way inside his mouth, exploring in an innocent way, making him think of a not-so-innocent thing to do to this beautiful creature.

"Yibo...ah… what are you doing..?" He tried to speak but it came out as a squeak. It seemed that his own desire had taken over his own capability to think straight, and he felt weak on his knees. All he wanted now was to take this boy to bed and debauched him to kingdom come.

"Kissing you, obviously…" he played with Xiao Zhan's tongue, quite expertly, before he switched their positions. Now, Xiao Zhan was the one sitting on the chair while Yibo straddled him.

"Hello to you too, Zhan-ge, you look delicious today. I can eat you for lunch…" he nipped Xiao Zhan's lower lip teasingly.

Xiao Zhan's eyes darkened, his pupils were blown and he could feel his erection's grow, straining his pants. Then he looked at the smirking boy, who smelled like sunshine and rainbow, wiggling on his lap. Honestly, his brain cells had left him since the boy started to kiss him, but he knew that he was not supposed to do this. Well, at the very least, his moral compass was still working.  _ Barely _ .

"Yibo… I…" but the boy shushed him with his finger.

"Zhan-ge, shut up, I miss you so much…" he moved his head closer, to start kissing the beautiful man again, when there's a knock on the door. 

Xiao Zhan widened his eyes, but before he could do anything, or say anything, the little gremlin smirked and slid down to the floor, hiding under his office table.

He could not do anything as the door jerked open by none other than Xue Yang, and he brought with him a few folders.

"Boss, I thought I heard something." He moved his eyes suspiciously around the office.

"What are you talking about...aah." Xiao Zhan grabbed the edge of the table so suddenly, making Xue Yang almost jump from surprise. 

_ The little gremlin unzipped his pants, while licking tiny kitten licks through his silk underwear. _

"I have the report you asked me. Do you want the rundown?" Xue Yang asked while eyeing his boss' suspiciously reddened face.

"Yeah, sure, fine, is there something important in it?" Xiao Zhan cursed to high heavens for the little gremlin's nerve, how dare he's doing…  _ things  _ to him. Things he never knew he liked so much with the thrill of being caught and all.

"Just the usual. Shipments, schedules. Xingchen had something to do so he asked me to bring these to you." He eyed his boss suspiciously. 

It took every control of his body just to nod briefly to Xue Yang. He wouldn't do anything more because then, his bodyguard would surely catch up with what his boss had been doing… no,  _ who  _ the boss had been doing, under the table.

"But I need to talk to you about something important."

At this point, all Xiao Zhan heard was white noises, buzzing pleasantly in his head.

"Are you okay, boss? You're sweaty. Is it hot here? Do you want me to open the window or turn on the aircon?" Xue Yang started to walk across the office to get the aircon remote.

_ The gremlin pushed aside his underwear, and started licking long stripes upward, from his balls to his cock, his now leaking cock, while the other hand massaged the underside of the balls gently with enough pressure to make him crave for more. _

"I'm fine..." He swallowed hard, and almost yelled at Xue Yang, but instead, he slammed the table, hard enough to make the lewd activity paused for a few seconds, but stubbornly continued again after. 

_ This gremlin… _

He cursed, and sneaked his hand down, driving it onto Yibo's soft hair, gripped it tight to stop it from moving. But the gremlin was not going to give up just like that. He hummed something that sent vibrations through his spine, making his cock even harder than before, and leaking. 

_ He could feel the gremlin sucked all the precum fervently and moved that sinful lips across his slit to let his tongue clean up all the leftover moisture. _

He fisted his knuckles, and closed his eyes, praying that he didn't do something stupid, like grabbing the gremlin up and fucked him on spot, in front of Xue Yang.

"Boss, are you sure you're okay? You look like you are about to have a heart attack. Should I call a doctor or…" Xue Yang walked back in front of him, eyes questioning.

_ The boy wrapped his sinful mouth around his leaking cock, and started to move up and down, slowly at first then faster, and faster, building the desire inside of him quicker than the bullet. _

_ Jesusfuckingchrist… _

_ He felt like he almost exploded. _

"Xue Yang, I.. can you go back later? I have something... urgent... to do right now…. I'll call you later…" Xiao Zhan's face was now alarmingly red, and his breathing was uneven. 

"Are you sure…?"

"Just… leave… we'll talk again later…" his brain had leaked out from his cock, judging by the intensity the gremlin did to him.  _ Hell _ .

Xue Yang looked at him strangely, but put the folders down that he's been holding and turned around to leave. 

"Lock the door on your way out." 

  
  


\-----

  
  
  


At the sound of the door locked, Xiao Zhan moaned hard, releasing his pent up frustration, then leaned back onto his chair and grabbed that soft hair, pulled it up a bit. He released the cock from his mouth with a pop, and smirked, looking straight into Xiao Zhan's eye. 

"So, this is how you want to play?" Xiao Zhan whispered in a deeper, harsher voice, from all the lust creeping out of his every fibre.

"You moan so hard, won't you be afraid someone's gonna hear you?" Yibo looked at him, quite petulantly, with a trace of drool on the corner of his mouth. His lips looked sinfully red and swollen, as if it's been fucked recently, making him look more delicious.

"The door is pure mahogany, you can scream all you want and no one's gonna hear you." He wiped the drool and put two of his fingers inside the mouth. Yibo sucked it greedily while keeping his eyes locked to the older man.

Xiao Zhan let the gremlin sucked his fingers for a while, while his other hand was playing with his hair. His smooth, blonde, silky hair.

Then he grabbed the hair by the roots and jerked it back hard, making Yibo moan with the loss of the fingers.

"You are really good at sucking things, I wonder if you're good at everything else…" he stood up and shoved his pants down before sitting back down again.

Yibo's eyes shined with what he might call an anticipation, so he shoved the boy down on his hard cock again, this time, he would enjoy it to the fullest.

He saw Yibo slide his mouth into his hot, velvety cock, his head quickly bobbing up and down, slowly at first, while still maintaining eye contact with him. Xiao Zhan found it super hot, and he guided him by the pull of the hair.

"Yes, that's it, good boy, now suck it to your heart's content." He pumped his hips slowly, making the boy moan, and it sent the vibration straight into his core.

"Jesus, where did you learn all that sucking?" He felt the pressure building in his lower abdomen, coiling upward. "I'm going to come, and I want you to suck it all until the last drop. Do you hear me? Otherwise, I may have to punish you. Severely." He started to pant heavily, feeling his heavy cock had already leaked. 

It seemed to grow impossibly harder when he hit the back of the boy's throat, and he moved his hips faster, gripping the blonde hair tight, holding it in place. He moved faster and faster, building the pressure up, until finally he felt it exploded in the boy's mouth.

The boy lapped it all up until the last drop, licking the now sensitive head.

Xiao Zhan dragged him upward, to his lap, and the gremlin wiggled his butt to nestle the now spent cock between his buttcheek.

"Good boy." He kissed the swollen lips, opened it slightly to delve his tongue inside, making him moan and moving his hips. Xiao Zhan could feel the boy's erection's poking onto his stomach, and he was surprised.  _ This boy's cock was huge. _

"Since you are a good, obedient boy, although I don't condone your earlier behaviour, you may ask me for something. Anything." He would like to kiss the boy until the end of time, but first thing first.

Yibo, still in daze from all the kisses the older man showered on him, had a glitch in his brain, and he felt his cock was so full and heavy, so he blurted the first thing that came across his mind.

"I want to fuck you, Ge"

  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

"No."

"...no?" Yibo spluttered. His brain seemed to stop working when he was kissed within an inch of his life.

"No you may not fuck me." Xiao Zhan sucked his adam's apple. " _ I  _ will be the one who fuck  _ you _ , gouzaizai." His hands roamed the length of Yibo's lean body. "By the way, how old are you?"

"Old enough to have sex…" Yibo groaned when Xiao Zhan bit his shoulder.

"How  _ old?"  _ He squeezed Yibo's throat, making him unable to breathe, but strangely he felt so aroused that his cock became hard and leaking.

"Oh? You like this? Kinky boy.." Xiao Zhan kissed him roughly then let go of his throat.

"Not a boy…" Yibo panted hard, he never felt this aroused in his life. "I'm almost nineteen."

"Hmm… barely legal then. Did your parents know what their kid's been doing? Seducing an older man out of his mind? Did you do this to anyone else?" Xiao Zhan squeezed Yibo's throat again, making him moan and inadvertently rutting hard against Xiao Zhan's body, and finally spasmed when he orgasm.

"...ah… no, Ge, only you…" he was incoherent from the hardest orgasm he ever had in his life. "I fell in love with you ever since I was ten, Ge." 

Yibo realized what he said a second too late and he froze. 

_ Shit. _

Apparently it only took  _ one _ orgasm just to make him lose his tongue and blabbered things that weren't supposed to be said. At least not  _ now  _ when they're about to have sex.

Xiao Zhan ceased all his movement at once.

" _ What do you mean by that?" _

Yibo was so scared he spoiled everything by blurting out his innermost secret, but he saw only curiosity in Xiao Zhan's eyes. So he braced himself and started to tell Xiao Zhan the truth… or most of it, at least. He didn't want to divulge that he was the Wang's heir… not yet.

"I mean, that the first time I saw you eight years ago, Ge, I was just a little ten years old kid who was beaten within an inch of his life when you saved me. Do you remember?" He circled his arms to Xiao Zhan's neck and kissed the tip of his nose. His pants were uncomfortably sticky, but he didn't care.

Xiao Zhan nipped his jaw and mumbled, "Eight years ago, I was about your age, and I don't remember saving anyone as beautiful as you…"

"It's okay, Ge, I was just a tiny brat at that time, and you came and saved me and tied a red handkerchief on my scraped knee…" he was a bit disappointed that Xiao Zhan didn't remember their first meeting, but he expected that. After all, the more important thing is now. He would make Xiao Zhan remember him  _ now. _

"Red handkerchief…" Xiao Zhan tucked Yibo's silky stray hair and touched his cheek fondly. "You mean… you're the little  _ girl _ I saved from a pack of bullies near the lake?"

"You… you remember, Ge?" He felt like almost hyperventilating now. Xiao Zhan remembered  _ him.  _ Now he could die happily. Well, almost. He remembered him as a  _ girl…  _ again.

"Well, I remembered being scolded by my mom when she knew I lost that handkerchief and bullying  _ many _ little kids." He chuckled, as if remembering something. "I told her I saved a little blonde princess from bullies, and she didn't believe me."

"And here I am." He smiled so brightly, although inside he cringed at the  _ little princess _ thing.

"And here you are. My little prince…." He kissed Yibo's forehead. "Who found me after he grew up."

"That's very… romantic, isn't it?" Yibo nuzzled his nose on Xiao Zhan's neck to try to smell as much as his natural scent as possible.

"It is." 

Xiao Zhan kissed him hotly, then let go as sudden as he started. He looked at Yibo thoroughly, touching his reddened lips, then he stood up, taking Yibo with him.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He was confused with the sudden change of mood.

"Get dressed. There's a bathroom connected to this office, through that door. You can clean yourself there." 

Xiao Zhan zipped his pants and fixed his shirt, trying to compose himself while Yibo was looking at him, bewildered.

"When's your birthday, gouzaizai?" He turned to Yibo, and his eyes softened when he saw that the younger one looked confused as hell.

"I- … 5th of August. Why?"

"Hmm, in three months." Xiao Zhan rubbed his chin then looked at Yibo again. "I will fuck you on your birthday, if you still want me to." He looked so serious, Yibo had no idea if he should cry or laugh at the seriousness of Xiao Zhan's tone. 

"Well, ge… I really want you right now, but it doesn't matter. I have waited for eight years, another three months are not a problem for me." He was surprisingly calm for someone who just got an indecent proposal from the only person he ever loved, a love that he had been nurturing since his childhood.

"That settled it then." 

Yibo had no idea how he got back home that day. He just remembered feeling giddy and excited for his birthday, three months from now, and the promise Xiao Zhan made.

  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  


The clock struck 12 o'clock, when the door to his room banged open and his bodyguards and his fathers barged in. They brought a huge cake with candles, while singing Happy Birthday, a tradition he knew by heart since they did it every year ever since he was old enough to remember.

Then came the birds and the bees talks from his fathers, as usuals, and to ask them for anything he wanted.

Yibo already had everything he wanted. Well, almost. But that would change  _ today _ .

_ If Xiao Zhan kept his promise. _

  
  
  
  
  


He could not sleep at all.

He was waiting for the call from Xiao Zhan until it was dawn and yet the phone didn't give him any notification until it was later in the night. 

He was in the middle of his birthday party with his fathers and bodyguards and a few of their close relatives when his phone vibrated.

He almost jumped from his skin, and he took the phone immediately, to find a simple message from an unknown number.

It was a location drop.

He was pretty sure that this was from Xiao Zhan. 

The problem now was how he could get out of his own birthday party.

Turned out it was easy, since his fathers noticed that he looked tired and rather pale because of the lack of sleep. Ao when he excused himself to retire to his room, his fathers only raised their brows and fussed over him for a while, then excused him.

Not that he needed their permission.

He walked up the stairs to his bedroom, and carefully locked it before he left from the window. He walked a couple of blocks before he took his motorbike from its hiding place and after setting the gps system, he drove to the mysterious address.

  
  
  


The address took him to a new exclusive high rise apartment in the neutral territory. 

He parked his bike and then walked into the reception where there's a security guard and a receptionist who looked at him and smiled.

"Mr. Yibo, I presume?"

Yibo nodded, and looked around him.

Everything was discreet and in beige. Nothing really attracted the eyes.

"Please come with me, you've been expected."

The receptionist was wearing black suit, and he showed him into the farmost elevator, hidden from the others. He scanned the card to open the elevator before signaling Yibo to enter.

"Have a pleasant evening, Sir."

There was no number that indicated which floor he went up to, suggesting that this was a private elevator.

He was feeling giddy with excitement and nervousness on the way up. He felt his stomach churned in anticipation of what's going to happen.

_ Finally. _

The elevator door opened to a wide foyer, with a tall vase of white peonies in the middle of the room. He walked carefully inside, when he heard the sound of soft jazz music from the back of the room.

He followed it to the open living room space, and found Xiao Zhan was cooking in the huge kitchen.

"Hey there, please sit down, this will be finished in no time at all." Xiao Zhan gave him a smile and pointed to the kitchen island.

"Did you… cook? For me?" 

Yibo was amazed by the sight of Xiao Zhan with an apron and a trace of sweat on his forehead. Oh, how he wished to wipe it. Or lick it.

"Well, yeah, since it's your birthday I have cleared my calendar to cook especially for you."

"You don't have to do that, Zhan-ge, I will be happy just to spend time with you…" 

Xiao Zhan waved his hand.

"Shut up and enjoy it, gouzaizai, it's not every day that I cook for anyone." 

Yibo could die right there and then and he would have no regret because his Zhan-ge did this all only for him.  _ For him. _

Xiao Zhan took out 2 bowls of noodles, condiments, dumplings, broth, and a couple more vegetables and meat dishes. Then he put one bowl of noodles in front of Yibo. 

"I don't know if you like spicy or not, so I put it aside for you. You can put as much or as less as you like." 

"What about you, Zhan-ge? What kind of food do you like?" Yibo put a mild garlic and coriander concoction without chilli at all, then Xiao Zhan poured the hot oil on top of it.

"Me? I like super spicy everything." Xiao Zhan put a huge dollop of chilli paste on his noodles before he poured hot oil on top of it.

Yibo shivered seeing the amount of chilli he poured into his noodles.

"Yeah, I can see that."

Xiao Zhan chuckled, then he gave Yibo a sunny side egg to complete the noodles.

"Happy birthday, Yibo."

Yibo's heart was swelling with unfamiliar warmth, and he wondered if these feelings, and this man, would be his forever.

"This is the best birthday ever, Zhan-ge… I love everything, I never had anyone cook especially for me before. Thank you so much…" 

"Yibo…" Xiao Zhan looked at him with his darkened eyes. "Finish your meal before we go to our main course."

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> follow my instagram chiaroscuro555
> 
> Kudo = 💚  
> Comment = ❤


End file.
